Un nuevo inicio
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Tiene miedo pues todo va cambiar: su vida, su cuerpo, sus sueños. Pero mientras el este a su lado no hay nada a lo que no se pueda enfrentar. Son jóvenes pero no hay porque temer, al fin y al cabo es su nuevo inicio. Soy una desgracia para los summary. MISHIRO ONESHOT


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueee... Esta noche me dió ganas de escribir un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas: Mimi x Izzy.

Este fic es secuela de mi fic (Otra) historia de Navidad. No van precisamente muy juntas temporalmente hablando pero tampoco es necesario que hayan leido la otra historia para entenderla.

Lo que importa es que Mimi y Koushiro son unas terturitas :3 Sin mas, disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Un nuevo inicio. **

No recordaba haberse sentido así jamás.

Era una extraña mezcla de todos los sentimientos posibles, desde el más puro hasta el más amargo. Frente a su nariz se cerraban varias puertas y parecía que se abrían otras pero en sí todo era muy perturbador.

Creía poder diferenciar el temor entre todo el coctel de emociones aglomeradas en su pecho. Sí, en definitiva estaba asustada más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Era algo demasiado... grande.

¿Estaba lista? ¿Estaba consciente de lo que esto representaba? La respuesta de la primera pregunta era un misterio, pero la segunda fue fácil de contestar; la verdad es que para nada estaba, ni un poco, consciente de la manera en que esto repercutiría en su vida.

La vida que apenas estaba comenzando, atrancada de golpe.

Del temor pasó al autoreclamo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasará? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

Le tomó tres segundos recordar que no era culpa suya totalmente, que en ese tipo de situaciones siempre hay dos como mínimo... No quiso pensar en las excepciones del cuadro.

Su cuerpo respondió con otro vuelco. Llevaba un par de horas despierta y la mitad de ese tiempo era el que llevaba tumbada en el piso del baño de su alcoba.

Sus pijamas de conejitos rosas le parecían nauseabundas, era un rosa muy muy muy chillón. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

Quería ducharse, cambiarse y meterse a la cama y no salir hasta la primavera. Hibernaría como un oso pardo, la idea sonaba tan exquisita... Si tan solo tuviese las fuerzas para levantarse.

Como pudo, logró ponerse de pie. Ya no podía devolver el estomago porque simplemente ya no quedaba nada por devolver. A rastras regreso a su alcoba, olvidando la ducha al ver su cama llamándola a gritos.

Pero se detuvo a mitad del corto camino, justo a la altura del gran espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su armario. Se miró a si misma de perfil, se acomodó el cabello castaño revuelto lo mejor que pudo y entonces bajo la vista al borde de su blusa.

Dudó tres segundos, tomó la orilla con cautela y entonces subió la tela para descubrir su vientre.

Ugh, odiaba su ombligo. Era como una bolita extraña y sin forma. Pronto dejó de ponerle atención y se dedico a observar su figura delineada perfectamente, producto de ejercicio.

También perdería todo aquello.

Suspiró intranquila. Llevaba así, intranquila y ansiosa, por alrededor de tres días.

Su novio, un erudita pelirrojo, había ido a Japón por espacio de una semana debido a una emergencia familiar. Su madre había enfermado y había tenido que ser hospitalizada, nada grave pero estando al otro lado del mundo te temes lo peor.

Y pensar que ahora que ella le traería otro problema.

Un nudo en la garganta se instaló con el pensamiento que le invadió de pronto al pensar en su novio. ¿Y si a el también lo perdía?

Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada. No, definitivamente moriría si eso llegara a pasar.

Lo amaba tanto. Nunca imaginó amar a alguien así, y mucho menos a el. Se conocían desde la infancia y a decir verdad no siempre se llevaron bien. Pero ahora su vida giraba en torno a el, a su futuro juntos.

No quería perder esos sueños.

Quería llorar, llevaba los mismos tres días llorando por la más mínima cosa que ya estaba gravemente afectado su deposito de lágrimas. Si normalmente era demasiado llorona ahora se había multiplicado por mil.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular. El timbre venía de alguna parte de su cama llena de mantas. Tardó un poco en encontrar el celular pero logró tomar la llamada antes de que mandara al inútil buzón de voz.

Era el, su amado novio.

Le decía que había llegado ya a USA, que todo en Japón se encontraba en orden y que todos le mandaban muchos saludos. Hizo un comentario de que pronto deberían escaparse de la rutina unos días para ir a Odaiba juntos.

—Estoy hambriento. ¿Quieres que lleve algo de comer a tu casa?

Ella tragó saliva. No, no podía quedarse con esto por más tiempo. Le diría la situación y, si acaso todo salía mal, prefería hacerlo en un lugar público.

Le cito en la cafetería cerca de su hogar y el aceptó. Se despidieron y entonces ella aventó el celular por los aires para correr al baño pues había sentido una nueva oleada de nauseas.

.

.

.

La cafetería no estaba tan llena de gente como de costumbre. Era parte de una cadena muy famosa de cafeterías, había una en cada esquina practicamente y, increíblemente, todas siempre se encontraban a rebozar.

Excepto ese día.

Pidió un latte, se dirigió al sillón más alejado de la entrada y se dejo caer agotada. Estaba tan cansada, jamás había tenido tanto sueño en su vida.

No supo exactamente cuanto esperó, la ansiedad era tsl que distorsionaba por completo su percepción del tiempo. Pero finalmente, tras el repique de la pequeña campanilla de la puerta, apareció a quien esperaba.

Las nauseas volvieron pero ella entendió que eran de nervios por lo que no corrió despavorida al baño del local. El sonrió de oreja a oreja al ubicarla y se dirigió a ella a grandes zancadas.

Ella se puso de pie cuando ambos se encontraban frente a frente, y luego se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

Cuando se separaron, el la tomo de los hombros, poniendo sus brazos como distancia, para poder observarla.

El reconoció un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

—Te ves distinta. ¿Te hiciste algo?

Ella se sorprendió de lo analítico que el podía llegar a ser. Negó con la cabeza a la cuestión y después le dio un beso en los labios a su novio, acción que el respondió enseguida.

—Te extrañe.- confesó ella al apenas separarse de su rostro.

—Yo también.

Ella tomó asiento y el le pidió que lo esperara mientras iba a la barra a ordenar su bebida.

Lo vio caminar, alejarse de ella. Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su largo cabello castaño en lo que el llegaba. Se preguntaba como iría a abordar la situación que los apremiaba en ese momento, no era un tema fácil de colar. Supuso que lo mejor sería tomar las cosas con calma, preguntar acerca de su madre y entonces...

Entonces le diría todo.

El llegó sonriente a sentarse con su café moka frente a ella. Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella. Habían pasado una semana alejados y se habían extrañado como locos.

—¿Cómo esta tu mamá?

—Mejor. Le daban el alta hoy de hecho. Te manda muchos saludos y dice que espera vernos pronto.

—Sí, deberíamos ir a Japón pronto.

—Tal vez podrías adelantar algunas grabaciones en el foro, yo podría adelantar mis pendientes en el laboratorio y así poder irnos una semana a Tokyo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Los boletos de avión no crecen en los arboles ¿o sí?

El rio, esperaba aquella pregunta.

—No pero... tengo dinero ahorrado que podríamos utilizar ahora que podemos.

Ella se quedó quieta, la última frase resonaba como eco en su cabeza: "Ahora que podemos".

No supo cuanto tiempo se habría quedado callada, pero su novio tuvo que sacudirla del brazo para traerla de vuelta a la cafetería.

No, ya no podía con esto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Las ganas de llorar regresaron furiosas. Mientras ella luchaba por controlar sus emociones desbordantes, el la miraba totalmente intrigado, asustado incluso.

Puso su mano en la rodilla de ella y con ojos suplicantes le rogó que le dijera que había pasado. Que fuese lo que fuese podía contárselo.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y la contuvo en sus pulmones lo más que pudo.

Entonces exhaló en forma de palabras.

—Estoy embarazada.

Le siguió un silencio. La cara de su acompañante se había quedado helada, blanca, sin siquiera pestañear. Ella cerró los ojos deshecha, pues a una reacción como esa solo le podía seguir el rechazo.

Esperaba resignada a que eso sucediese.

En su lugar, unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron con fuerza, incluso le estaba cortando el suministro de aire. No reclamó pues pronto se vio liberada, pero frente a ella estaban esos ojos negros que la miraban con adoración.

Por primera vez en tres días ella se permitió sonreír.

—¿Estas segura?- preguntó el con voz entrecortada.

La castaña abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre de papel blanco que le entregó a el. Con prisa sacó el contenido y lo leyó. La palabra POSITIVO se leía en negritas y con un tamaño mas grande que el resto de las palabras.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la boca, se veía conmovido, emocionado, incrédulo. Sí, eso lo definía bastante bien: estaba incrédulo.

—Dime algo por favor.- le rogó ella tras un largo silencio.

El releía y releía aquel papel. No lograba caer en la realidad de las cosas. Frente a el, su novia se deshacía en un manojo de nervios.

Dentro de su ser encontró las fuerzas para hablar, comunicarle su verdadero sentir.

—Es maravilloso Mimí.- se paró de su asiento y, de rodillas, de dirigió a ella.

Así su abrazo quedaba a la misma altura. La abrazaba con ímpetu, con emoción.

Eran jóvenes, apenas habían acabado sus respectivas carreras pero el estaba seguro que aquel bebé había sido mandado en el momento indicado e iba a ser tan amado.

—Kou... ¿Estas llorando?

No se dio cuenta de los sollozos que había empezado s emitir, se avergonzó un poco pero después no le dio importancia. Estaba emocionado... ¡Sería padre por todos los cielos!

—Gracias Mimí, gracias.

—¿No estas asustado?- le preguntó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojizo.

—Estoy aterrado.- confesó el con una risa ahogada. Después separó el abrazo para quedar cara a cara con ella—Muero de ganas de contárselo a mamá.

Koushiro recordó que en el hospital, su madre había echado un discurso de que ya estaba envejeciendo, que sentía que aún le faltaba mucho por hacer. Entre ello, conocer a sus nietos.

Ahora podría hacerlo.

Mimí por su parte suspiró aliviada. Era increíble la manera en que toda su perspectiva había cambiado al sentir el apoyo que ese hombre le daba. Ya no sentía sola, ni asustada.

Bueno, asustada sí. Pero el también y era normal. Serían padres después de todo. Las cosas cambiarian, su vida completa e incluso ella misma. Ya no le importaba, pues tenía al amor de su vida a su lado para vivir todo aquello, siempre juntos.

Serían padres...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y al mismo tiempo bajaban las manos entrecruzadas al vientre de Mimi. Aún era muy pequeño para sentirlo físicamente pero sintieron la conexión al instante.

Su hijo, Su nuevo inicio.

* * *

Me encanta escribir de bebés y embarazos y amor y todas esas cosas...perdon por ser tan cursi.

No puedo dejarles la gran nota por que me estoy cayendo de sueño, mas que espero sus opiniones por favooooorssss!

Nos leeremos prontito :) chao!


End file.
